The Spirit War
by wwwaaannnttt
Summary: This story happens 1000 years after the Avatar series. The belief in the spirit world becomes nothing but crazy myths and legends. The avatar cycle has ended and seeking revenge, the spirits declare war on the mortal world.
1. Introduction

The Spirit War

Introduction

Over 1000 years have passed since the war against the fire nation had ended and Fire Lord Ozai defeated. When the avatar Aang died of old age the avatar cycle continued as normal until the cycle reached the time for another avatar from the Air Nomads but since the last air nomad was Aang the cycle ceased and the avatar spirit died. Since the Avatar was the only person who could go to the spirit world and communicate with spirit's to keep people's belief of them alive after the avatar cycle ended the people of the world slowly stopped beliving in spirit's and the spirit world until the were nothing but crazy myths or legends. This made many spirits angry and hateful of the people of the phsyical world. The anger and hate of the spirits some how were able to combine to create s new spirit that did not have a phyisical form but was merely a shadow. Since itwas made of nothing but hate and rage it was (You guessed it. ) pure evil. But I guess I should start from the beginning. It all began in a smallvillage in the fire nation .

Chapter 1 Coming Soon (ok i know this story souds kinda cheesy and kinda classic but i think it could be good :D )


	2. The Spirit War Chapter 1

Please R&R my stories. Oh my spacing for my paragraph's and stuff will probably be wrong. Thanks!

_**The Spirit War Chapter 1**_

Fear. It can be a powerful motivator. Such was the case with Markow. A 13 year old fire nation teenager who lead an ordinary life until he met Ravork. Markow wasn't a fire bender but he was an acrobat skilled in the art of hand to hand combat. It started on an ordinary day.........

"Can't catch me" yelled Markow as he ran down the crowded fire nation street, nimbly dodging carts and people travelling in the opposite direction he was running. "Yes I can Markow" Yarva replied. " Your to cocky, that's your problem"

Yarva and Markow had been childhood friends almost since birth,and they stayed good friends even though they had been put it in separate classes in the fire nation academy.

"With good reason." Markow said as he did a 180 degree spin jump and started running backyards still staying a good 12 yards ahead of Yarva.

Markow suddenly stopped he passed the tea shop. "Beat you again" Markow said to Yarva as she passed tea shop and stopped.

"Yeah you did." Yarva responded " See you later, Markow"

Both of them started to walk home towards their house on opposite sides of the city unaware to something huge was about to happen....


	3. The Spirit War Chapter 2

Please R & R my stories

The Spirit War Chapter 2

As Markow rounded the corner to take a shortcut to his house through a back alley he heard a familar yet unwelcome voice.

ìHello dancy-boy.î said the voice in a very mencing tone.

Hello Farrî replied Markow. Farr was standing at the end of the alley. Farr was 6 feet tall and had pitch black hair and brown eyes. Farr was not only his class bully but was more like student overlord of the academy. He had tons of henchmen and servants to do all his dirty work like stealing and blackmailing and he had problems with Markow ever since he had beaten him in a street fight.

Farr wasnít alone this time he had his 2 ìsupreme henchmenî. Ray and Parth. Ray was an advanced swordsman and Parth was excelled with a bow.

Markow knew he coudnít fight all 3 of them, so he thought maybe if he took out Farr the others might surrendur . ìGet himî Farr said in something that was almost a whisper. As Ray and Parth began to advance on Markow they both suddenly stopped and pointed into the sky their mouths hanging open. Farr whispered something inaudible. As Markow turned around he saw what Ray,Parth and Farr were looking at. A huge grey pillar had rose up above the city streching up to the sky. Then beams of light shot out of the pillar and began to hit the ground all around the city and the ground began to shake.

Then out of the beams of light came creatures and monsters.

ìWhat the heck are thoseî said Farr. ìIím no expertî replied Markow ìbut I think those are........ spirts.î


End file.
